Generally, debriders include a handpiece and a cutting portion. The handpiece includes a motor that rotates one or more rotating portions in the cutting portion. The cutting portion includes a cutting window where the cutting window exposes a cutting blade and/or the cutting portion is angled. During use the cutting window and/or the angle of the cutting portion can be oriented by rotating the entire handle. In some instances, the entire cutting portion may be removed from the handpiece rotated and put back in the handpiece so that the cutting window and/or the angled portion is oriented as desired.
Additionally, some handpieces include a rotary knob that may be used to rotate the cutting portion from the handpiece. During use the handpiece may increase in temperature and one or more of the components of the handpiece may thermally expand. The expansion rates of the various components may inhibit movement of the rotary knob so that the rotary knob is difficult to use and/or has limited function. After use, the handpiece and the rotary knob may be placed in an autoclave so that the handpiece is sterilized and subsequently placed in a fluid for rapid cooling. However, the repeated heating and cooling of the handpiece and rotary knob may degrade the rotary knob so that the connection between and the cutting portion and the rotary knob slips and/or sticks so that rotation of the cutting portion is inhibited. In another example, repeated cleaning and/or poor cleaning techniques of the device may result in a buildup of material in the device so that the built-up material inhibits proper function of the rotary knob.
Examples of some surgical instruments may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,299; 5,376,078; 5,492,527; 5,540,708; 5,609,573; 5,620,447; 5,873,886; 6,494,892; 7,247,161; 8,109,956; 8,202,288; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0038129; 2004/0243163; 2005/0277970; 2010/0298763; and 2012/0221035 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be attractive to have a rotation device that is connected to the cutting portion. It would be attractive to have a locking portion that locks the rotating portion so that when the cutting portion is in use the cutting portion does not rotate. It would be attractive to have a nosecone that rotates an outer tube, an intermediate tube, or both of the cutting portion so that the cutting window and/or the angle portion is rotated.